Rubber Crab
by Leodasdragon
Summary: A very short one-shot. Where Tobio is a horrible cook and rubber crabs shouldn't be kept around the house... Basically their everyday life. Horrible summery. Epic-ally failed humor. Oh well. XD


**Leodas: Long time no see. :D I've been… pretty inactive for a while. BUT NOW I SHALL INVADE YOUR MINDS.**

**Teru: What?**

**Leodas: IGNORE ME!**

**Teru: Okay. ^_^**

**Leodas: Anyway, I've been having a TERRIBLE time writing lately. :/ It hurts to type a single word. XD But since it's summer now maybe I can get in the swing of things again. :D That's when I decided to write this one-shot with no plot once so ever! :D**

**WARNINGS: Failed humor and shortness. DISCLAIMER: (Teru: Leodas does not own Metal Fight Beyblade)**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you can cook?" Teru questioned warily, looking down at… whatever food/monster Tobio was making.

Turns out Teru had a bit of work to do. So Tobio apparently offered to cook their dinner tonight… Since Tetsuya spent all their money on crab food…

"Are you kidding?!" Tobio replied. "This is Captain Capri you're talking to!"

"Yeah…" Teru replied, not very enthusiastically. "Is that supposed to be moving?"

"What?" Tobio asked, looking down in the pot.

As soon as he looked down the food inside started steaming and rising up, turning a shade of red.

"Huh… It didn't say anything about this in the cook book-"

_KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

After the pot exploded EVERYTHING was covered in smoke and food.

"No… You… Never… Cook… Again…" The Virgo wielder managed to squeak out while curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Ooops…"

* * *

"Okay, this time I'm going to be the one doing the cooking. Forget the work." Teru said, making sure Tobio stayed at least three yards away from the stove.

"I said I was sorry!"

"GO. NOW." Teru spoke firmly to the Capricorn blader.

Tobio shrugged before going into the next room.

"Now… Maybe this time nothing will explode."

"Doubt it."

"QUIET, TOBIO!"

"Why?"

"Because you're distracting me."

"Why?"

"Because you're talking."

"Why?"

"What you mean "why"?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why your mom?"

"TOBIO!"

"I'll be quite now."

"Thank you."

"But first heads up!"

"What- AAAAH!" Teru suddenly ducked at the sight of a rubber crab being thrown towards his head, which landed right in the pot.

"Tobio!" Teru exclaimed.

"Ahahahaa! You should have seen the look on your face!" Tobio yelled, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Where did you even get a fake rubber crab?"

"Your mom."

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

* * *

"Crabbbbby~" Tetsuya chuckled, making his way through the door and into the apartment. "I'm hoooome, crab!"

There was no response.

"Crab?" Tetsuya asked. "Teru-crab? Tobio-crab? You here, crab?"

When he still didn't get a response he shrugged it off, soon smelling a burnt smell coming from the kitchen. Tetsuya hopped into the room to announce his arrival. "Oooooooh, craaaaaab!"

"Now what are we suppose to do with this?" Teru asked Tobio, seeming to have not heard him.

Tetsuya's mouth hung open as he saw Teru pull out a crab from the pot. Tobio saw this and went wide eyed. "Tetsuya, it's not what you think."

"…"

"…"

"CRABBBAAAAWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

**-At Beylin Temple, China-**

"Do you hear something, Dashan?" Chi-Yun asked.

"No. why-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA-"

"Nevermind."

**-Back with Teru, Tobio, and Tetsuya-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-" Tetsuya then fainted.

"…"

"…"

"This is your fault." Teru stated.

"So that was a rubber crab, crab?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes. It was just a toy." Teru replied.

"I'm not going to say why that sounded weird." Tobio muttered.

"Oh thank goodness crab!" Tetsuya then fainted from relief.

Teru and Tobio both sweat-dropped. "So…" Tobio started.

"YOU'RE A FAIL!"

A basketball was then chucked through the window and thrown at Teru's head.

"What the?!"

* * *

**Teru: Well that made no sense.**

**Tobio: And it was short. **

**Leodas: Yeah, I know. :/ But I hope it was a least somewhat amusing to you guys. And that I kept these guys in character somewhat. I haven't seen an episode with them in it in a really long time. :/ So review and tell me how I did… Or however you do it.**

**Tobio: Constructive criticism is helpful. **

**Tetsuya: Yay! Crab!**

**Leodas: And I'll give you a free Teru. :D **

**Teru: Yeah! Wait- what?! **


End file.
